


Undignified

by DeadlyNova



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: They sat for what felt like, to Leorio at least, hours.In complete silence."Leorio."He swallowed. "Y-yeah?"Kurapika looked thoughtful. He'd always been hard to read, but Leorio really couldn't tell what it was that was running through his head this time."Do you-" He paused and sighed, looking away nervously. He was blushing.Leorio swallowed. "Y-yeah?""Do you..want.." He cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks becoming darker. "Do you want me to...take care of that for you?"
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	Undignified

**Author's Note:**

> just send me straight to horny jail

Leorio knew he was fidgeting. 

He couldn't help it. 

Things were _awkward_ right now. 

They were supposed to be catching up. It had taken him forever to convince Kurapika to even come over, and now his body had gone and fucked it up. 

He'd gotten a _boner_. All Kurapika had done was touch his _thigh_ , and he'd gotten a _goddamn boner_. 

He couldn't even look Kurapika in the eye right now. 

He couldn't even pretend nothing had happened, either, it was glaringly obvious. He could feel Kurapika watching him, but he didn't have the nerves to even look back in his direction right now.

They sat for what felt like, to Leorio at least, _hours_. 

In complete silence. 

"Leorio."

He swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

Kurapika looked thoughtful. He'd always been hard to read, but Leorio really couldn't tell what it was that was running through his head this time. 

"Do you-" He paused and sighed, looking away nervously. He was blushing. 

Leorio swallowed. "Y-yeah?" 

"Do you..want.." He cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks becoming darker. "Do you want me to...take care of that for you?" 

Leorio gaped. Kurapika wanted to... _'take care'_ of his boner for him?! As in...Kurapika was going to touch him? _Sexually_?? 

If the awkwardness had started to kill his erection it was definitely coming back now. 

"Y-you, I-..really???" 

"Yes, really. God, you look like an excited puppy....don't make me change my mind." 

"Y-you, you don't _have_ to, you know, but-" 

"Is my touch not what caused this in the first place?" 

Leorio's cheeks grew hotter. "Well, yeah, but-" 

"Honestly, Leorio, I can't believe you're so sexually frustrated that a simple touch from someone you're likely not even attracted to could cause such an issue." 

Leorio stared at him. Kurapika...really thought that just being touched on the thigh, not the fact that it was _Kurapika himself_ touching his thigh, was what did this to him? Kurapika really thought that he'd get like this if it was anyone else sitting there on the couch with him that day?

God, for all his smarts, Kurapika was a bit of an idiot. 

But maybe right now wasn't the best time for a confession. 

* * *

Leorio laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

Well, he'd take what he could get. Sue him, he was horny and the man he'd been pining for for years was offering to 'take care' of the matter. He'd be a fool to not take him up on it. 

He tried to look casual and uncaring, like this was just a convenient situation for him and not something he'd been dreaming of for literal years. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay....well, if you're offering, I'm not gonna say no." 

"Very well then." 

Leorio expected a handjob or something, not for Kurapika to suddenly be on his knees in front of him. Maybe his little yelp was a bit of an over reaction. 

Kurapika paused in the middle of unbuttoning his pants to look up at him. "Is something the matter?" 

"W-what are you _doing_?"

Kurapika stared at him like he was an idiot, like he often did. "What does it look like?" 

"Were you gonna suck me off or something?" 

"Obviously." 

"O-oh!" He couldn't help his giddy smile. 

He never in his life thought _Kurapika_ would be willing to give him a _blowjob_. 

He'd always been so....prim and proper, so Leorio assumed it was something he'd consider too 'dirty' and 'undignified'. Something that was beneath him. 

Apparently that wasn't the case. 

"Someone's excited." 

"In more ways than one." Leorio winked. 

Kurapika gave him an exaggerated eye roll. 

"Funny." 

"Sorry, shouldn't make jokes, don't wanna ruin the mood." 

"I suppose if you do that's less work for me." 

"Wow, can't believe you want me to commit boner suicide." 

"That one wasn't even funny, just distasteful." 

"Sorry." 

"If you keep on like this you _will_ end up killing the mood, though." 

"Wouldn't want that, I never thought I'd get you on your knees for me." Leorio wiggled his eyebrows, flinching when Kurapika pinched him on the leg. 

He then busied himself with finishing unbuttoning Leorio's pants. Leorio sat up a bit to slide them down, and hissed between his teeth when Kurapika grabbed ahold of his dick. 

His hands were cold. 

When he thought about how much warmer his mouth would be he could feel the blood rush down south.

* * *

He felt like some sort of lab experiment as he watched Kurapika 'inspect' his genitals as he decided how to best go about this endeavor. 

He chuckled awkwardly. "You're looking at it like you've never seen a dick before." 

Kurapika's eyes shifted to meet his. "I haven't." 

"Wait, is this your first- _ah_!"

He couldn't even finish the sentence.

It wasn't like Leorio had never had his dick sucked before, he was a grown man in his twenties, and he _had_ gone to college. But something about it being Kurapika made it _different_. 

All he'd done so far was lick the tip, and Leorio could already barely control himself. 

And when Kurapika actually wrapped his lips around him... _ooooh_ boy. 

Leorio bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself from making any super embarrassing noises as Kurapika sunk down further. It was extremely difficult. 

Then he made a huge mistake. 

He accidentally made eye contact. 

If he thought he wouldn't last long before....there was no way in hell he would now. 

Kurapika was staring up at him with this...look in his eyes. In all the time he'd known him, Leorio wasn't sure he'd ever seen such a look. He wasn't quite sure what kind of look it was, but....it was hot as hell. 

Kurapika's face was also very, _very_ red. He had one hand wrapped around the base of Leorio's dick, the other resting on his thigh. He seemed to be pushing himself to go as far as he could without gagging, never one to back down from a challenge. 

It took every ounce of strength in Leorio's body to prevent his hips from thrusting forward. 

He bit down harder on his lip and clenched his eyes shut. He was going to make this last as long as he could. He couldn't cum now, Kurapika hadn't even actually started _moving_ yet! Plus, he'd laugh at him!

He tried to think of unsexy things for now, to hold himself off. He pictured Hisoka. He pictured Gon's dad. He pictured puppies. He pictured Hisoka and Gon's dad holding puppies. It made a very weird mental picture.

Sadly, though, none of it really could do much to distract him from the feeling of Kurapika's mouth around his dick. 

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a tiny choked sound, and his eyes shot down to its source. 

Kurapika hadn't gotten his _entire_ dick down his throat, but he'd gotten pretty damn far. 

God, he was gonna _die_. 

"K-Kurapika..."

Kurapika got a determined look on his face and huffed a breath of air out of his nose before he started to move. 

Leorio threw his head back with a moan. 

It felt so good...so warm, and so wet. It took everything in him to keep his hips still and stop himself from thrusting up into that tight heat. 

Instead he settled for clenching his eyes shut and resting a hand on the back of Kurapika's head, threading his fingers through his hair. He wasn't applying any pressure, just resting it there. Still, Kurapika stilled for a fraction of a second at the light tugging, before he started to move faster. 

"F-fuck..." 

Kurapika let out a little 'hum' and the vibrations about drove him crazier than he would have ever thought possible.

Then he made the same mistake he made earlier once again. 

Kurapika was even redder now, and unshed tears clung to his eyelashes. He was breathing heavily through his nose, and Leorio's rational side of his brain told him it would probably be better if he were to pull off so he could take a few deep breaths, but the horny side didn't want him to stop. 

His lips were red and swollen, his hair was messy and disheveled, and Leorio wanted nothing more than to mess it up even more. 

Any control he'd previously tried to corral within himself flew out the window, and against the rational side of his brain, he found himself tugging Kurapika further onto him, only stopping when the blond gagged. 

That seemed to snap him back into reality, but only just, enough for him to not push any deeper, but not enough for him to stop fucking Kurapika's face. 

Kurapika looked up at him with lidded eyes, and that was all it took. 

He managed to hold himself off long enough to squeeze out a shaky 'Can I-..?' and receive a shaky thumbs up in response before he came down Kurapika's throat. 

The blond's fingernails dug into his thighs as he swallowed to the best of his ability before pulling off with a gasp for air.

* * *

Leorio's entire body felt like jelly. That was _definitely_ the best orgasm he'd had in his life, and he'd had a _lot_.

After he caught his breath he glanced back down at Kurapika, who seemed to still be catching his own. 

"Y-you-" He cleared his throat. "You okay?" 

Kurapika drew in another shuddery breath. "I'm...I'm fine..." He finally caught his breath after a moment or two, so Leorio could finally shelve his worry and concentrate on getting a good look at him. 

And _damn._

Leorio was nearly ashamed of how good he thought he looked like this. 

It was so unlike him. 

His hair was an absolute mess. He had tear tracks down his still reddened-cheeks. His eyes were still lidded in that absolutely lust-inducing way. There was cum on his cheek.   
  
If Leorio hadn't just came he was sure he'd be popping a boner again right about now. 

" _Wow_."

"Wow?" Kurapika wiped a sleeve across his mouth and raised an eyebrow, still not moving from his position on the floor. His voice sounded a bit scratchy. "I take it you enjoyed it, then?" 

"Well, _obviously_!"

"Good. I'm glad I could be of service." Kurapika stood up on wobbly legs, using Leorio's knee as leverage. 

Leorio cleared his throat. "Do you want me to..uh...return the favor?" 

Kurapika's cheeks grew redder. "That...that won't be necessary." 

"You sure?" 

"Y-yes." 

"If you change your mind, I'm happy to 'be of service.'." He winked. Kurapika bit his lip.

He was quiet for a moment, seeming contemplative, before he finally gave in.

"Fine!"

"Oh?" He smirked. 

"With you being so persistent, I suppose I can't argue." 

"I'm just trying to help you out. I bet you were enjoying that nearly as much as I did." 

"Likely not. You seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much at the end there." 

"Best blowjob I've ever had." 

Kurapika looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Anyway! Come here." He reached out to Kurapika, making grabby hands. He probably looked a bit stupid doing so, especially with his pants around his ankles. Hopefully Kurapika thought he was sexy anyway. 

Kurapika eyed him curiously before coming closer and allowing Leorio to pull him into his lap so that he was straddling his thigh. 

Leorio gripped his hips and moved them so that he ground down against his leg, causing Kurapika's breath to hitch and his eyes to widen a fraction. 

"You can use me to get off." He wiggled his eyebrows and Kurapika looked away again, seemingly very embarrassed. 

"That's...that's so...."

"Sexy?" 

"...Undignified." 

"You didn't seem so 'dignified' a minute ago." 

Kurapika's eyes snapped to his and he fixed him with a glare. 

"Oh? How did I seem to you, then, Leorio?" 

Leorio swallowed. Kurapika had an intimidating, fiery look in his eyes. "Uh, well...."

"Go on." 

He was staring at him expectantly, but that intimidating look at had not left. 

Leorio wanted to kiss him. 

But he didn't. 

Instead he decided to face him head on. 

Kurapika was intimidating, sure, but he could handle it. 

He fixed a smug grin onto his face and wiggled an eyebrow again. "I dunno, it kinda seemed like you were _really_ enjoying the taste of my dick, if you know what I mean." 

He might die tonight, but the look he received in response was worth it. 

* * *

Kurapika's face was impossibly red now, his eyes were impossibly wide, and he was gaping like a fish. Leorio hoped he would have time to escape before he shifted from embarrassment to anger. 

"L-Leorio!!" 

He couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. 

"Y-you're...you're-" 

"Charming? A sexy beast?" 

Kurapika groaned and buried his head in Leorio's shoulder, which he had not expected. "Absolutely vile. Disgustingly lewd." 

"Hey, you were the one who-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Leorio." 

Leorio snickered. 

"If you're going to dare to say something else, then say it." 

"I wasn't-"

"Leorio." 

"Okay. I was gonna say that you look.... _really_ good like this." 

Kurapika pulled back from his shoulder and peeked at him from under his bangs. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You're all red, your hair's a mess....you look so...disheveled. I'm not used to it. I like it." 

Kurapika averted his eyes. "Yes, well-" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"....What?"

"I'd like to kiss you. Can I?" 

"I....." Kurapika blinked up at him. "..Yes." 

So he did. 

Kurapika's arms wound so tightly around Leorio's shoulders that he couldn't pull away even if he wanted to. Which he definitely didn't. 

Their kiss grew deeper, more heated. Kurapika moaned when he pressed his tongue into his mouth, granting him entry as he pulled himself impossibly tighter against him. 

Leorio buried one hand in Kurapika's hair, tangling it in the strands. His other slid under the hem of Kurapika's shirt, his thumb rubbing small circles against the skin of his side. 

He'd almost forgotten the purpose of their position until he felt Kurapika grind down against him. 

Leorio's fingers gripped onto Kurapika's hip as he continued to move, until he finally pulled away to take a breath. 

"L-Leorio..."

"I..t-thought this was 'undignified'?" He let out a weak chuckle. God, he didn't expect the sight of Kurapika grinding down on his thigh to be so enticing.

Kurapika ignored his remark, instead choosing to grind down on him even harder, burying his face in Leorio's shoulder as he let out a whine. 

He gently tugged Kurapika's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck and causing him to let out a gasp. He kissed his neck, and his collarbones. Kurapika's breath hitched. 

"L-Leorio..."

"C'mon, Kurapika..." 

Kurapika grinded down on him a couple more times before before stilling with a moan and another uttering of his name.

* * *

They sat in silence for a moment, both catching their breath. 

" _Wow_."

"Is that the only word you know?"

"Maybe." 

Kurapika snorted.

"But really, though, _wow_. We just did that, huh?" 

"Against our better judgment, surely."

"You don't regret it, do you?" 

"...No." 

"Good. Neither do I." 

Neither of them said anything for a moment. 

Until they spoke at the same time. 

"So, um-"

"Leorio-"

They each let out an awkward laugh. 

"Um....Perhaps we should discuss this when you're wearing pants." 

Leorio felt his face go hot. "Oh! Yeah!" 

"And I'd like to change out of mine as well." 

"Heh..yeah..." 

"Then we can have...whatever conversation that it's so clear you would like to have." 

Leorio rubbed the back of his head. "Am I that obvious?" 

"I must admit, I'm not quite sure what your...feelings for me are, but....I believe I can surmise that they are more than platonic. But, as I said, _pants_."

Leorio felt himself relax a little, the tension falling from his shoulders. 

Everything would be fine. He would confess. Hopefully Kurapika would feel the same. Everything that had just happened....it kinda gave him hope. 

Everything would be fine. 

That is, after he put on some pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks MissSteph22 for helping me come up with the raunchiest line in this whole fic when I was struggling for a line of dialogue ;)


End file.
